Do You Trust Me?
by ItWasAllForYou
Summary: Based on the synopsis for episode 7: A worried Bellamy convinces Clarke to go to the drop ship with him, where he and Octavia reveal a dangerous secret.


Oneshot that has been posted on Tumblr as a 3 part drabbles series. Here is the complete version.

Summary: Based on the synopsis for episode 7: A worried Bellamy convinces Clarke to go to the drop ship with him, where he and Octavia reveal a dangerous secret. Dedicated to ASHXRMILLSTONE.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked as he entered Clarke's room. He moved behind her and glanced over her shoulder.<p>

Clarke eyes were fixated on a map which was laid on the table; her finger running up and down the tattered page, "when I was in Mount Weather the president had given me a map of it and I've drawn all I can remember," Clarke tilted her head to the side. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Where have you been?" she questioned him.

Earlier her mother had asked her where Bellamy and Octavia were as they never returned back with Kane and the others. Instead of being honest, like she should have, she had covered for him.

He shifted his weight and then backed away from her. "I need you to come with me. I need you to come to the drop ship with me."

"The grounders are coming to attack us soon and you want to venture out there, just the two of us?" Clarke raised her eyebrows at him.

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, Clarke."

Clarke searched his face for any indication of what was going on. He was being overly secretive, but yet his face was consumed with worry and that made her worried.

"Do you trust me?" He pressed.

"I do," she said without hesitation. "Bellamy, you can tell me what's going on."

"I know I can, but not here," he glanced around the room. "Please, just come with me and I'll explain everything."

"Let me square things over with my mom then I'll meet you at the gate."

"Your mom is never going to let you go out there."

Clarke smirked. "I can handle my mom, besides if she doesn't let me go she knows she'll lose me anyway."

* * *

><p>After she persuaded her mom to let her go Clarke made her way over to the gate where Bellamy was.<p>

"My mom said you're a bad influence on me," Clarke said as she approached him and then she threw a gun at him. He caught it. "She also said you better not let me get killed out there."

He laughed lightly, "Your mom underestimates you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"You figured everything out with your mom?" Bellamy asked her as they padded through the forest.<p>

"Yeah, no. I don't know, Bellamy," she paused for a moment and cleared her throat, as she tried to gather her thoughts. "She's treating me like I'm still a child, but I'm not and I don't know how to tell her that I'm not."

"Show her," Bellamy offered, but before she could elaborate he heard Clarke squeak as she started to lose her balance.

He reached out and grabbed her elbow to steady her, then glanced down and seen a log on the floor.

"Thanks," she said.

Her eyes flickered up to his and his hand released her arm and dropped back down beside him.

His mouth twitched and he smirked at her, "Just keep an eye on where you're walking."

Clarke leaned forward, breaking their eye contact and pulled her boot up; more tightly. "What's going on, Bellamy? You said you would tell me when we left."

He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, as shifted his pack more comfortably on his back, "I think its better if I show you."

"You're scaring me," her voice was cracked.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

He halted and turned to face her, "Clarke, this is important to Octavia, which makes it important to me and the only way you may even consider helping us, is if you see for yourself."

She tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth and nodded.

Bellamy would do anything to protect his sister and she knew that, so it meant a lot that he trusted her enough with whatever the hell this was. "Fine, but if you are planning on capturing and handing me over to the grounders for an alliance," she said sarcastically, as she waved her finger at him. "I won't hesitate to kick your ass and take you down."

Bellamy chuckled lightly, "I don't doubt that for a second, princess." The he shook his head and they continued walking towards the drop ship.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence and after a few minutes, Clarke scanned the area in front of her; desperately trying to retrace her steps with Anya.

There was an area to her left that looked familiar.

"This way," she cocked her head to the side. "I found a quicker way when I was with Anya."

In order to follow her, Bellamy had to climb over a low post-and-rail wooden fence, which made him smirk because this Clarke was different.

This Clarke wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, but then again she had always been like that, he was just too damn stubborn to acknowledge that he had been wrong, and that she wasn't just 'one of the privileged'.

Clarke was a leader, survivor, warrior and dare he say it, but somewhere along the line she had become his friend and the one person, other than Octavia, that he actually trusted and really cared about.

Shit. He was doomed

* * *

><p>"Octavia," Bellamy shouted when they had finally arrived at the drop ship.<p>

"She's here?" Of course she was here, she had never returned with Bellamy this morning. Clarke felt stupid for not realising earlier. But then panic set in. "Wait, is she hurt?"

Before Bellamy could respond Octavia had pulled back the flap on the drop ship door and was jogging towards them.

"You brought Clarke?" She asked as she glanced between her and her brother.

"O, I trust her."

Clarke was unable to prevent the smile that appeared on her face, she had already figured out that he trusted her, but hearing him say it was so much more meaningful.

They had definitely come a long way since arriving on Earth.

But then her smile faltered when she remembered why she was here. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?"

"Bellamy didn't tell you?" Octavia raised her eyebrows in question.

"I thought it was better if we showed her," Bellamy said as he shifted his weight, nervously.

"Okay, but don't freak out Clarke." Octavia walked back towards the drops ship and with a confirmation nod from Bellamy, Clarke followed.

As they neared the drop ship Clarke became consciously aware that she was back here, with the person she had closed the drop ship door on, and her hands were damp with sweat as guilt started to seep its way in. No, she couldn't think about that right now, there was more important things to focus on, like what was inside the drop ship.

Clarke dipped into the drop ship and gasped, taking a step back.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she seen.

Lincoln was tied up against the wall and his body thrashed against the restraints. This wasn't the Lincoln she knew, something was wrong.

Just as she was about to ask what was wrong with him, his head raised and she saw his eyes. She had saw them type of eyes before.

The hunger in them.

"Reaper," she whispered.

Images of the reapers at Mount Weather flashed through her mind and she hastily ran out of the drop ship.

Clarke dropped her hands to her knees as she tried to regain control over her breathing.

"Listen, Clarke-" Bellamy attempted as he followed her out.

"God Bellamy, what the hell? Lincoln is a reaper," it wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. "Do you know what reapers do?" When he didn't answer she continued, "They capture grounders for the Mountain Men then as a reward, once the grounders are of no more use to the Mountain Men, the reapers are given them back to do whatever the hell they want with them."

"Clarke-" he stepped forward, but she shook her head.

"And you left Octavia with him, alone?"

"Lincoln was tied up securely and believe me this wasn't an easy choice, but Octavia wouldn't leave him."

"How is he a reaper?"

"We think the Mountain Men did something to him because he has their mark on his skin. Its like they branded him."

Clarke rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. "I don't think there's anything we can do to save him."

"We have to try, Clarke. O' loves him and I'm not ready to watch her lose someone else she cares about," his eyes pleaded with hers. "Do you have any ideas?" He said after a few moments.

"I don't know, Bellamy," she pushed her hair back with her fingers while her eyes scanned around; thinking of a solution. A plan. "Mount Weather. If we have any chance of saving him, of saving the monster he has become, then we need information from them," she said.

"Don't even think about it, Clarke. There is no way you are going back there."

"No. I know I can't go back, because I'll just be thrown into the harvest chamber and then how would we get the information we need?"

"I'll go," Bellamy said without hesitation.

Clarke's eyes darted towards him, "What? Bellamy no, you can't possibly think this is a good idea."

"Think about it Clarke. They have no idea I know anything about what they are doing there and I'll be able to tell the others about what's really going on in there. Its a win-win."

"What if they've been watching us? Then they wouldn't put you with the others. You would be put in the harvest chamber."

"We've just walked through the woods on our own, if they were watching they would have took us by now."

He had a point. The Mountain Men had managed to capture forty-eight of them, two would be easy. "Is he really worth risking your life over?"

"No he's not, but like I said. If its important to Octavia, then its important to me."

Clarke bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you for trusting me with this," she whispered.

"Always, Princess."

Bellamy Blake would do anything for his sister, she just hoped he wouldn't die in the process because she needed him, more than he knew.

And one day she would tell him, but for now she wouldn't get in the way.

So instead she watched him walk away.


End file.
